


Castle

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, but this is cute aaa, fluff fluff, hot hot not smut, i just have always had a grump crush on everyone, im so Rr y, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're dancing in your room, and Arin decides to join you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle

**Author's Note:**

> im so RRY

Standing in front of your mirror, your hair up in a short ponytail, in tight-ish clothes, and shorts, you stare at your body. You put your earbuds in your ears, and select the song 'Castle' by Halsey. You breathe in, and out, and wait for the music to start.

_Intermission. Dubstep like._

You bring your hand up, and slash it across your body. You step back, and then spin forward.

_Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise, tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised_

You clench your fist, and make your left hand a circle. Then you put your hands on your ears, and roll your head, then cover your eyes and shirt, changing your position.

_Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it, already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_

You one hand around your neck and the other in a fist, pretending to punch yourself. Then you act like you were applying make up, dusting blush or whatever those actresses used, you never used make up anyway. Then you wiped it off and pretended to cry.

_I'm headed straight for the castle, they wanna make me their queen_

You apply a fake crown from Burger King to your head, and blow kisses.

_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

You sit on your knees, looking up at your reflection, pretending there was a king on a throne. You then put both hands around your neck and pretend to choke yourself.

"Hey babe, what are you doing in here-" your boyfriend, Arin, whispers as he opens our door quietly. The music in your headphones was too loud for you to hear him, but he was surprised you didn't see him in the mirror. He noticed you were dancing, and decided to join you. Or at least, copy you.

You however were too busy dancing to notice the short-yet-taller-than-you man behind you, right out of your vision, getting his groove on. You had started daydreaming, and skipped the rest of the chorus before realizing you skipped some. Being the lazy fuck you are, you ignored it, saying 'I can go back later'(you weren't gonna do that).

_If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised_

You punched forward, and then stepped back like you also received a punch.

_Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_

This is when you noticed Arin. Small and terrible at dancing, he was trying to copy you, but it wasn't working. You giggled as you looked at him through the mirror. You took out one earbud, saying, "Nice dance moves!" over the music.

"Shut up!" Arin said, walking over to you. You laughed and jumped into his arms. He spun you around, laughing. He then changed position so he was carrying you bridal style, and showered you with kisses.

"A-Arin! Stop! I-I'm gonna... I'm gonna pee!" you laughed, smacking at him. He set you down, and you ran to the bathroom. 

When you returned, you two practiced your dance. You had to teach everything to Arin, but it was worth it to see his face in the end, when you recorded it. Your movements were specific, on time, and overall tenouttaten. Arin's were.....

He has a lot to work on.

Practice makes perfect, though, right? And when you have an already perfect boyfriend, how much more practice could he get?

**Author's Note:**

> the explanation for this is that im a dancer and this dance described is for one of my auditions :/// sorry if its hard to understand!


End file.
